Conventionally, a sensor, such as an acceleration sensor or a rotation-rate sensor, may be placed into a housing having integrated mechanical damping elements for mechanically decoupling outside influences, such as vibrations at the working frequency of the sensor. Such a model is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2006 026 878 A1, for instance. A spring-mass system is used for the vibration damping of the sensor, in this context. The spring-mass system is made up of a floor plate, which is connected to a frame of the housing via an elastomer element as the spring element, having self-damping for the dissipation of the vibrational energy.
In the conventional vibration-damped housings for sensor components, the mechanical contacting and the electrical contacting of the sensor chips situated in the housing are implemented via separate connecting techniques. The different connecting techniques for the electrical and mechanical contacting require a costly assembly and a certain minimum size of the sensor component. In addition, the separately executed electrical contacting is able to influence the damping properties of the sensor component negatively.